


Unwanted Nightmare

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Nightmare's Gang [17]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Crying, Flashbacks, Hurt Nightmare, M/M, Memories, Passive Nightmare, Past Abuse, Sad Nightmare, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Nightmare has always been hated by everyone, even before. Sometimes just a simple sentence can bring back old memories and open wounds.





	Unwanted Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea to show how bad the abuse Nightmare had taken. So here it is!

Nightmare checked his gang for any more injuries as they ate their food.

"Alright," he said softly as he pulled away. "I don't see any physical injuries. But your HP still needs to be replenished."

~~~

"Thanks, Nightmare. You're the best." Cross mumbled around his piece of chocolate cake, smiling.

"yeah. thanks for the help." Dust agreed, eating a strawberry.

~~~

'Thanks for the help.'

Nightmare stares at them wide eyed in surprise and deep pain. A memory flashing through his mind as the words repeated in his head.

"You're...welcome." he said softly.

~~~

Killer frowned, looking worried as he noticed how pained Nightmare looked.

"what's wrong?" He asked concernedly.

~~~

Nightmare shook his skull and looked down to hide his expression. His form shifting in slight emotional distress from his memories that have been suppressed for a very, very long time.

"Nothing. Just...I need to be alone for a bit." he announced and walked off towards the garden. "Make sure you heal up fully before doing anything, okay?"

~~~

"Sure!" Cross agreed.

Killer frowned as he looked after Nightmare. Maybe he could ask later what all of that had been about.

~~~

\-------

Nightmare watched with worry as his brother heals an injured person. They had been very injured when a thunder storm last night destroyed a lot of trees. Some of the villagers had been hit with falling branches yesterday and sustained serious injuries. Dream had come to help them and Nightmare followed to hopefully assist Dream in any way.

~~~

Dream panted slightly, his eye lights a bit hazy as his magic level dropped even lower. He had lost count how many people he had healed and his magic was depleting steadily.

~~~

Nightmare saw how his brother was getting tired and walked to his side, ready to grab him if he stumbles.

"Brother, are you okay? Do you need a break?" he asks in concern.

~~~

"I can't take a break. They need my help." Dream replied slightly shakily, looking at Nightmare.

"But my magic is getting kind of low. Could you perhaps cook something please?" He asked quietly.

~~~

Nightmare nodded with a smile. "Of course brother. What would you like?"

~~~

"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe I should cook something for you instead. Who knows what your 'brother' will do to it." One of the villagers spoke up, glowering at Nightmare.

Dream shook his head obliviously.

"No thanks. My brother makes great food." He explained with a smile.

~~~

Nightmare hunched into himself and looks away from the heated glare from the villager. He rubs his arm sadly, already knowing that the others don't trust him.

He smiles up at Dream at his brother's words. "I can uh...I can make something simple. I've been practicing how to make full HP foods too. Maybe it'll help...?" he offers hesitantly, looking up hopefully at the villagers for approval.

~~~

The villager huffed.

"You mean full HP depleting food?" They asked sarcastically, their eyes flashing with anger.

Dream was too out of it to notice the villager saying those things to Nightmare as he healed another person.

~~~

Nightmare flinched at the tone and looks down at the ground. So much for their approval.

He looks at Dream and noticed how tired his twin looked. His concern rises. He can't let his brother overwork himself. Not when he can offer some help.

"Um...m-maybe I can grab something for you Dream. I know some foods that have tons of magic." he offered softly. "Since you're busy and all."

~~~

"That'd be nice..." Dream mumbled quietly, shivering as his magic fell some more.

The villager frowned.

"I think that is a horrible idea." He's stated factually.

~~~

Nightmare smiles happily at Dream before it fell when the villager spoke.

"W-why's that?" he asks in confusion, his purple eye lights small. He looks at Dream and noticed how he was shaking. He gently grabs Dream's shoulders to stop him from using magic. Dream is exhausted.

His face then turned serious as he looks up at the villagers. "Dream is low on magic. He can't continue like this without something to replenish his reserves." he says firmly.

~~~

Dream immediately stopped healing the person when Nightmare pulled him away slightly. Right. He should probably take a break. He leaned into Nightmare's touch, looking up with hazy eye lights.

"You're right about that." The villager agreed, looking slightly disgusted with himself for agreeing.

"But we won't allow you to harm Dream." He added with an angry glare.

~~~

Nightmare hugs his brother gently, pulling his twin to lie down his chest. Dream looks so tired.

"I'm not harming him!" Nightmare protested, feeling disgusted at the accusation. He winced slightly when he realized that he had raised his voice.

"D-Dream is my brother." he says softly, hugging his twin close. "I won't hurt him. But he needs magic food. So I have to get him some."

~~~

Dream cuddled close to Nightmare, not minding when he raised his voice and closed his eye sockets, hugging him back.

"We can get him some. You'll just mess it up somehow, freak!" The villager replied agitatedly.

~~~

Nightmare flinched at the scream and looks down, hugging Dream for comfort- not that his brother knows.

"Okay." he relented, staring at the ground dejectedly. He knows he'll mess it up somehow. He always messes things up. That's just him, a fuck up. His whole life is a mistake. "M-make sure it's nothing too heavy. Dream doesn't absorb food well when he's exhausted. S-so...bread and other small foods-"

~~~

Dream hummed happily as he was held closer and snuggled into his brother.

The villager scoffed and walked away.

~~~

Nightmare watched them leave with small shaky eye lights before he turns towards his exhausted twin. He gently rubs the top of Dream's skull, looking so sad.

He knows deep down that he'll never get their approval. After all, he's 'evil'. And evil doesn't deserve kindness. Besides, they hate him. He'll never get their respect and love.

He looks down at Dream before he smiles slightly. He gently nuzzles his brother. At least he has Dream. His brother would never leave him. Right?

~~~

Dream cuddled closer, seeming content as he was held.

He leaned into the touch, smiling in his sleep.

~~~

Nightmare smiled wider and hugs Dream close. He closes his eyes and summons his magic to try and heal Dream in any way he can. At least he can get rid of some of the headache and exhaustion his brother was feeling.

~~~

Dream relaxed fully, his twin's magic soothing him immensely. He was already feeling better.

~~~

A villager cried out in shock as he saw that Nightmare was using his magic on Dream.

The short skeleton shifted uncomfortably, not liking the negative feelings around him.

~~~

Nightmare flinched in fear and held Dream close at the loud cry. He immediately cuts off his magic in shock and fear, looking up at the villager with small shaky eye lights.

"W-what?" he asks fearfully.

~~~

"What are you doing?!" Another villager shouted, making Dream squirm uncomfortably at the loud noise. The villagers saw those squirms as Dream writhing in pain and freaked out completely.

~~~

Nightmare noticed how Dream was acting at the loud noises, he rubbed his back and skull gently to calm him. "Shh..."

He looks up at the villagers pleadingly. "Stop yelling. You're making him uncomfortable."

~~~

" _We're_ making him uncomfortable?!" One of them shrieked, making Dream shift into Nightmare, wanting to get away from the loud noise.

~~~

Nightmare felt the shift and pulls him closer, he gently covers Dream's ears from the noise. He uses his magic to project comfort and security around his twin. His brother is exhausted and their screaming isn't making it better.

" _Shut up._ " Nightmare says firmly, staring up at the villagers. "He needs to rest. You're not making him feel any better."

~~~

Dream hummed softly when the noise stopped and relaxed when he felt his twin's aura.

The villagers frowned, one of them stepping forward.

"What did you do to him?!" They asked.

~~~

Nightmare had to contain a flinch of fear when one of the hostile villagers stepped forward. He can't wake up Dream. Not when his brother needs the rest.

"Calm down." he says, trying to reason with them. "He's tired. I'm just projecting my aura to make him comfortable and take away some of the tiredness."

~~~

"How do we know that really is what you're doing?" A villager asked, frowning deeply.

Dream shifted slightly in Nightmare's hold to bury his face into his shirt.

~~~

Nightmare looks down at Dream and smiles slightly. At least Dream trusts him. If only he could say the same for them.

"What else would I be doing?" he asks softly. "Dream is my brother. What reason would I do anything else?"

~~~

"I still can't believe Dream is your brother." A villager said, scowling at Nightmare, their arms crossed.

"Because you're evil, duh!" Another replied.

~~~

"W-what...?" Nightmare looks up at them in shock. Dream _is_ his brother. Why would they say that.

He flinched back when they said that word. "I'm...I'm not." he protested weakly.

~~~

Dream murmured something unintelligible when his position was disturbed and held onto Nightmare tighter, rubbing his cheek against his shirt.

"You're such a freak, always hanging around him and tainting him!" A villager shouted.

~~~

Nightmare felt Dream cling onto him and nuzzles him, he instinctively wraps his arms around his brother. He held back another flinch at their words.

"I'm...that's..." he stuttered, not knowing how to respond. "Me and Dream live together. That's why we hang out. And I'm not tainting him."

~~~

"Sure!" One of them shouted sarcastically.

Dream shifted a bit more, his eye sockets fluttering open. He cuddled into his twin some more, smiling slightly. His aura was very calming.

~~~

"I'm really not..." Nightmare trailed off when he noticed that Dream was awake. He decides to ignore the villagers as he smiles at Dream.

"Hello brother. Do you feel better?" he asks gently, hiding his pain behind a smile.

~~~

"Much better, Nighty." Dream mumbled sleepily.

"I really like your healing magic." He whispered softly, nuzzling his twin.

A villager was practically fuming.

~~~

Nightmare chuckles softly when Dream nuzzled him, he hugs his twin affectionately. "It's really not as good as yours. Mine is a little...chilly."

~~~

"Did you hypnotise him or something?!" One of the villagers asked.

Dream paid them no mind, cuddling into Nightmare.

~~~

"With what?" Nightmare asks in confusion as he hugs Dream. Stars, his brother is so cuddly when he's sleepy. Nightmare has become is personal teddy bear almost every night if they ever slept on the same branch.

~~~

"How would we know?!" They responded agitatedly.

Dream looked up at Nightmare sleepily, wanting to know what all the ruckus was about.

~~~

"I really don't understand what you're talking about." Nightmare said in confusion, his hands going up to rub Dream's skull. "Where is this coming from?"

~~~

"Your poor brother." A villager said.

"Aren't you ashamed?!" Another joined in.

"How could you take your innocent brother?!!" Another accused.

~~~

Nightmare felt his Soul stop in his chest in shock and horror. His eye lights were completely gone from his sockets at the implications of their words.

"Wh-! I-I-! Wha-!" Nightmare stuttered dumbly. His mind was in shock. His Soul was heavy with horror at their implications. They thought-! They thought he was-?!

His fingers gripped the back of Dream's shirt. He's not like that. What kind of monster do they think he is?!

'An evil one.' His mind supplied.

~~~

Dream frowned worriedly.

"What's wrong...?" He asked sleepily, looking up at Nightmare, not getting the implications at all.

The villagers scowled as Nightmare failed to give a response.

~~~

Nightmare blinked once to force his purple eye lights to appear. He smiles down at Dream to show nothing was amiss. He won't let them ruin his relationship with his brother. Dream is unaware and he will stay unaware. He's happy and that's all that matters to Nightmare.

"Nothing Dream." he says- lied- softly. "Is your magic back to being stable? Or do you need more rest?"

~~~

"My magic's stable." Dream replied happily.

"Thanks, brother." He added with a smile.

The villagers looked disgusted at Nightmare.

~~~

Nightmare nodded happily, purposely ignoring the villagers looks. They'll see what they want to see. Nightmare knows how much he cares about Dream. Though he has to get back to the tree. He stood up slowly to not startle his brother. "Do you want to stay here or go back to the tree?"

~~~

"I wanna come with you." Dream replied with a yawn, stretching slightly.

"No!!" One of the villagers shouted in desperation causing Dream to flinch.

"But-" Dream tried to argue.

"You have to stay here!"

~~~

Nightmare frowned at the villagers, already knowing why they wanted Dream to stay. He wouldn't admit it, but it hurts. It hurts so bad that they don't even trust him with his own brother.

He wants to protest. He wants to tell them that Dream can do whatever he wants. He wants to curse at them. He wants to yell at them and take his brother to the tree so that they could finally relax.

But he didn't do any of those. Instead, he spoke calmly towards Dream. "No, they're right. You should stay here and help out. You're much more helpful than me. I'll go check on the tree and protect it."

~~~

"But Nightmare-" Dream tried but was cut off by a villager.

"Look how many people are still wounded." A villager said, quickly and effectively distracting Dream.

~~~

Nightmare couldn't bear to hear that tone or see that look from Dream. He couldn't. Dream should be happy and confident. Not unsure and upset.

"It's your choice Dream." Nightmare says with a smile, gently turning Dream's skull to face him. "You can stay here or come to the tree. It's your decision. And whatever you choose, I'll support it."

~~~

"I.. I'll stay here for a bit longer and then I'll join you, okay?" Dream asked more than stated.

The villagers seemed alright with that. They can keep Dream away from Nightmare and convince him to stay away from him forever. 

~~~

Nightmare nodded with a small smile. "If that's what you want. See you later Dream."

~~~

"Yeah..." Dream replied. He didn't really want to stay but he had to. He'd apologise to Nightmare as soon as he could. Maybe they could sleep on the same branch again...?

~~~

Nightmare smiles as he waved goodbye to Dream.

Once he was out of range he frowned and let tears dot his eyes as his Soul hurt.

~~~

He sniffled quietly, wiping his eye sockets with a hurt frown. Nightmare hurried to the tree, tears blurring his vision as he walked quickly.

~~~

Once he reached the tree, he quickly and skillfully climbed towards the higher branches.

He sat down with his back on the trunk of the tree and wipes away his tears. He really shouldn't be this upset about what those villagers said but he is.

~~~

Nightmare's shoulders shook with barely contained sobs. Why would they think he would ever do that?!

~~~

He would never do that to his brother. Never towards Dream. Those people just hate him, that's all. Yeah...they hate him.

Nightmare chuckles humorlessly. Why did he think he would ever gain their respect and trust? They hate him. They will always hate him.

Nightmare stares up at the sky as he tries to forgot about today. The sky is blue with fluffy clouds making it nice and shady.

The sun is beautiful today

\----------

The moon is beautiful today.

Nightmare thought as he stares up at the full moon from his spot on the tree. That day happened a long time ago. He had been so hopeful back then. He had tried so hard to gain their trust and respect. He was foolish back then. Why'd he ever think they'd respect or love him as much as Dream?

~~~

Killer looked around attentively, trying to find Nightmare.

"nightmare?" He called up the tree Nightmare usually sat on.

~~~

Nightmare heard his name being called and looks down from the tree and sees Killer.

"Yes?"

~~~

"are you doing okay?" Killer asked worriedly.

"you've been out here for a long while." He added, looking up.

~~~

Nightmare looks down at Killer for a moment, seeing the same expression on his brother a long time ago.

He smiles and slowly stood up to climb down. "I'm alright now."

~~~

"that's good." Killer replied, smiling.

"we made some hot chocolate. do you want some?" He asked, watching Nightmare climb down skillfully.

~~~

Nightmare lands on the ground safely and effortlessly. He nods at Killer. "That'd be nice."

~~~

Killer nodded and lead the way back to their home.

The whole gang was in the living room, drinking hot chocolate.

"Hi, Nightmare!" Cross called, smiling.

~~~

Dust looks up and waves at Nightmare with a smile.

Nightmare nods at them happily. "Hello. Can I have some hot chocolate too?"

~~~

"Yeah. We saved some for you." Horror replied, pointing at a full mug on the coffee table.

Killer sat down on the couch, taking his own cup of hot chocolate and taking a sip.

~~~

Nightmare sat down on the chair and took his mug, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. He hummed happily at the taste.

"It's good." he complimented.

~~~

"yeah. tastes awesome." Killer agreed.

"Thanks." Cross replied with a smile, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

~~~

Nightmare smiled and took another sip as he looked over his gang. His smile grew wider. He didn't get the villagers' respect in the past but he has his gang's respect. His boys' respect. They want him, even if others don't. 

In the end, that's all he wanted. He won't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell us what you think.in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
